Why?
by Midnathething
Summary: He had woke up early in an attempt to avoid the breakfast rush and he had succeeded. Only to find himself eating breakfast with Ganondorf of all people.


**Author's Note: Written because I had the mental images of Link and Ganondorf awkwardly having breakfast in the same area, Ganondorf hearing Link speaking for the first time and not being sure he actually heard right because he'd never heard Link speak, and Link questioning Ganondorf about _something_. So of course I decided to combine all three ideas into one story. Takes place in SSBB because there are mentions of the Subspace Emissary and it was the first idea I had for how to get Link and Ganondorf having breakfast at the same time in the same place. **

**On a slightly related note, why do so many of the SSBs fanfics have all of the brawlers living in the same building (generally a mansion)? Some of them had homes or Kingdoms that they'd need to be attending to. Ah well, I'm willing to take advantage of an odd plot bunny for other plot bunnies.**

 **I don't own SSB, Legend of Zelda, or any other games that may be referenced in this story. If I did I'd have much more money...**

 **-Midnathething**

Link chewed thoughtfully on a bite of eggs, blue eyes darting across the table to where Ganondorf sat, eating his own breakfast. The blond briefly wondered if the situation was a awkward to the red haired man as it seemed to be to him, before returning his gaze to his food. As much as he wanted to keep a close eye on the Gerudo, he was certain he couldn't do so without staring, which would be rude and only make the situation more awkward.

He had woke up early in an attempt to avoid the breakfast rush (trying to get food when Kirby and King Dedede were eating was a nightmare, Meta Knight could eat a surprisingly large quantity of food _without anyone seeing him take his mask off_ , and he didn't even want to get started on Donkey and Diddy Kong's tables manners.) and he had succeeded. Only to find himself eating breakfast with _Ganondorf_ of all people.

Things like eating breakfast with Ganondorf shouldn't have surprised him at this point, considering that he'd never even thought that the roof over their heads would exist. But, against the odds, the facility for brawling and living had been built. It had been built with fundings provided by the various royal brawlers and the (somewhat reluctant) boss of Hocotate Freight after they had agreed that the brawlers needed somewhere to stay while they participated in brawls. It was easily the largest building Link and ever lived in and contained the most people he'd ever lived with for extended periods of time.

In some ways the facility reminded him of Ordon Village which was nice, but made him more than a little homesick. If the feeling became too extreme for Link to fight, and sometimes it did, Ness would give a sad, knowing smile and suggest the some of the other brawlers take Link's battles for the day. Generally, Toon Link (and, wow, it had been strange to meet him) took Link's place in brawls due to their similar fighting styles, but if the young hero had his own fights Pit was more than willing to take some of Link's battles for the day. And, even though the angel had a completely different fighting style than either of the Links, the refs allowed it.

More than once, the blond hero had found himself wondering what had made Ganondorf agree to help fund the facility. The Gerudo's goal was to destroy Link and Zelda, so why would he help them? Toon Link, upon hearing Link's concerns had suggested just asking the man, but Link had never had a proper opportunity to do so.

And now, the two were alone and Link had his chance and... He had no idea how to ask the Gerudo why he had helped them. At least, not without sounding horrifically rude. Link swallowed another mouthful of eggs.

Mouth now empty, the blond forced himself to ask, "Why did you agree?"

The redhead stared at him for a few moments before his amber eyes darted around the room, searching for another person who could have spoken. When Ganondorf's search revealed no one he returned his gaze to Link with a frown. Link suddenly realized that this was probably the first time the Gerudo had heard him speak.

 _Oops._

"What?" The tall man asked, concluding that Link truly was the only one in the room who could have spoken other than himself.

The blond pushed his food around on his plate. "Why did you agree to help with getting this," He gestured around them, to the facility, "built?"

Setting his silverware down with a frown, Ganondorf examined Link carefully. "Why ask now?" He answered, raising an eyebrow.

Link considered the question. "I've actually wanted to ask for a while but..." One of his ears twitched while he thought over his next words. It was a habit he'd picked up during his time as a wolf that he couldn't quite shake, "I figured that whatever your answer was, it might be private and I wasn't sure _how_ to ask." The Hylian shrugged.

Signing, Ganondorf rubbed his temples. "After the incident in Subspace," And they both know exactly which incident Ganondorf was talking about. The image of the Gerudo trapped in the form of a trophy before he and Zelda had freed him flashed through Link's mind again, still as fresh and clear as when he had actually seen it despite the time that had passed. "I owe the two of you a debt for that, you saved my life." The fact that Ganondorf would have _never_ done the same went unspoken.

Link blinked, once, then twice. "Oh." The Gerudo tribe, from what Link had gathered, didn't like owing anyone anything, which may have had something to do with them being a group of thieves... He could think of multiple reasons why owing someone something could be very very bad for the tribe.

"Well, ah, thanks...?" Link somewhat clumsily attempted to thank the Gerudo, wincing. It was during times like these that the blond realized just how lackluster his speaking skills could be.

Ganondorf, to Link's surprise, laughed. "So, do you barely speak because you're terrible at it, or are you terrible at speaking because you rarely actually do it?" The question was clearly rhetorical.

And oddly enough, Link found himself laughing too. It had started as a few giggles, before devolving into the kind of laughter that made someone's sides hurt.

And that was how Snake, who had been hoping to avoid the breakfast rush too, found them about five minutes later.


End file.
